You're The Voice I Hear Inside My Head
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: SethxOC Bad girl Leslie Franks is too much for the New York state's government to handle. She's been accepted into a foster home rather than spending her life in the juvie. How will she cope with her new, uncharming life in a small reserve?
1. Author's Note

Okay guys so I'm really thinking about writing a story for Seth Clearwater after I finish with Embry and Paul (which still have

Okay guys so I'm really thinking about writing a story for Seth Clearwater after I finish with Embry and Paul (which still have a few more chapters if not MANY!) and I was wondering if you guys would like to read that. If you don't then I'll probably will make it into something else, but if you do please review this or PM me so I am sure I want to write it.


	2. Prologue

So maybe calling the principal a pussy wasn't the best idea, or stealing his cigarettes, or smoking weed, or drinking underage, or fucking a twenty-year-old at fifteen, or running away.

But moving to Washington was just torture.

Seriously, no one lives there, and I hated it.

I was a warrant of California since both my parents were in prison. I was always told I was exactly like them.

I never figured out why.

Washington had a program for "juvenile delinquents" to stay with a foster home and perform community service for an Indian reserve.  
The court decided it would be the best thing for me. I needed to be "in line" and have a "real family". Like any family that I was put in was real.

The Clearwaters were lovely enough to take me in, or so says the court.

They were the only family in the reserve that would take a "juvenile delinquent" like me in.

Notice all the quotation marks.

"Juvenile delinquents" deserved to be punished, but also nurtured in a loving way by a loving family.

So that was the best thing for me.

My druggie parents actually agreed to it.

They still had some say in what happened to me, even though they were both in jail for life.

My dad was a murderer, my mom was a murderer and a whore. That's like a double sin.

"It'll be good for my daughter. She shouldn't turn out like us."  
Thanks for that mother dearest. Like she gave a rat's ass about me anyways. If she did then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant with me in the first place.

As for my father, he just said, "Whatever her mother thinks."

Apparently my mom had more sense than my father, but they both were heartless murderers. I hated them both.

So off to Washington I went, to be "loved", "punished", and "nurtured". What a load of bullshit.


	3. Chapter 1

As the glass doors to our state prison opened I was immediately attacked by two police officers. They patted me down and took off all my extra clothing so I was left in jeans and a tank top. They took my stud belt as a "potential weapon" and would store it until my talk was over. Along with that they took my stud earrings, my purse, and my pack of matches out of my butt pocket.

Next I went through the machine that they have in airport security. Nothing beeped, but I was still forced to be traced with a metal detector. My hairpin made it go off, so I was forced to take that off as well.

Finally I was all clear to go into to the securely locked, metal double doors that lead into the one place I didn't want to go.

A male police officer took my hands and placed them behind my back with two handcuffs. Even though they weren't with me in my delinquent equivalent of this hell whole, they still knew who I was.

There were a lot of people with the last name Franks in New York, but when people were talking about _The Franks_ you knew who they were talking about. There was only one family of Franks to gossip about.

The officer led me down a long, white walled hallway to the visitors' center. Neither of us wanted this, or at least I knew I didn't. After _that _happened I never wanted to see her again.

I was sat at a glass window and my hand was handcuffed to the table. Across from me, behind the window, was my mother.

"I get to get handcuffed too, Jen," I chuckled, showing her the chain that held me to the table.

She looked a lot worse than I had seen her last. There were big purple bags under her eyes, her hair was frizzy and a mess, and her blue eyes lost their color.

"Not something I think I want to congratulate," she rebutted, smiling back at me. The one thing that was the same was her strong, western accent.

"So... you call this or the cops?" I mused. "The fuzz ain't got shit on us."  
"It was me," she replied. "They search ya?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't they always?"  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "Guess they do. Haven't been out in a while."  
"Shit, Jen, you're here 'cause you killed that man."  
She snorted. "Funner than anythin' I've done in my life."  
"Jen, don't you care that I'm moving?"  
"Yeah, I do Leslie; I care so much. I won't be gettin' no more monthly visits with you, and all that shit, but it's for your own good."  
"Bull shit, Jen. How is that for my own good? I'd rather turn lesbo in a juvie for the rest of my life than move away from you and Jon."

"You're not going to turn out like us, Les. You ain't gonna spend your life in juvie or jail like me and your Pa did. You're gonna stop doin them drugs and get clean. Those people, they seem like a nice bunch, Les. Just give it a chance. Give them a chance please. Give yourself this chance. You're gonna be so much more than I was Les."

"Naw, Jen, I'm not. I got your and Jon's genes. You both got me going, and I don't think there's ever going to be a way I'm gonna stop."  
"Fuck that, Leslie. You're nothing like me when I was a kid; you got something going for ya kid."  
"Don't feed me shit, Jen. You know I ain't like that."  
"You are. Ever since you were born I knew there was somethin' differnt bout you. You're gonna make it big someday Les. You just gotta try. Why aren't ya? Why did you never?"

"'Cause I had no one to show me!" I yelled. "You were never there!"

"That's why you gotta try now, Leslie. You got someone to show you know. Don't throw that away."  
"If I can than I will. I don't owe anyone nothin'."  
"You owe yourself something, Leslie."  
My eyes opened wide to take in her entire facial expression. It was soft, sweet, and nothing that I had ever seen before from her. Her eyes were soft, and her lips were rolled up into a small smile. She meant what she was saying; the cops didn't just tell her to tell me that. When she meant something you could see it in her eyes. I could see it in her eyes.

"I'll be gone by twenty," I muttered. "These drugs'll kill me."  
"Then stop doin them," she chuckled. "It's that simple, ya know?"  
"Not really. You know what torture it is to be in that dump without cigarettes."  
She shrugged. "Sure, it's hell, but I quit, and I feel ten times betta. You will too if ya quit."

"I ain't quittin soon, Jen, so don't hold your breath."  
"Don't have to. You'll quit soon."

"It's the one thing that keeps me off Mary J, so I ain't quittin."  
"She'll make you quit. Doesn't sound like she'll want you smokin' in that place."

"Too bad," I laughed. "I will."  
"Your fifteen minutes is up!" the officer called.  
With a sigh, I looked back to Jen.

"I love you, Leslie," she whispered.

"Love ya too Jen."

With that the officer unlocked my handcuff, and I was gone. Good bye New York.

Six hours was the longest I had gone without a cigarette. The flight into the tiny town of Forks was way too long for me to handle. It was bad enough I had to move to some God dammed place in the middle of nowhere, but going six hours without the thing that kept me alive was pure hell.

As soon as I walked off the eight-passenger plane into Forks I lit up a stick from my new pack of Camels. The sweet smell of the smoke filled my lungs, and my muscles relaxed. All the stress that filled my body disappeared with the smoke.

Dear old lady Clearwater could wait ten minutes for me to have a smoke break. It was the only thing to keep me clean until it was safe enough to take out my joints and snow dust. Actually, a nice beer didn't sound that bad either. Hopefully my fake ID would work in this god dammed town. Hell, if it worked in New York it'd work in that small ass town.

My duffle bag was amongst the other seven or eight bags the captain pulled out. The bright green color caught my eyes.

There were a few cars with two or three people outside them in the parking lot. They weren't allowed to come into the landing zone for "safety reasons". By the time I got my luggage my cigarette would be gone. That sucked.

No matter how hard I tried to keep it alive, ashes kept falling.

When I got to the pile of luggage I yanked my heavy bag out. It had everything I owned, and I meant everything. Luckily, it was over fifty pounds so the government had to pay more. It was all part of my scheme to fucking destroy them.

Who was I kidding? I could never destroy the government, but I could try.

"Ms. Franks, put out that cigarette please."  
Officer Banks traveled with me throughout my seven-hour journey, and boy did I hate him. He was ugly, fat, and wore big black sunglasses, like a secret service man. He didn't even reach to that stature.

With a smirk I threw the cigarette right on his new shoes. She jumped back in surprise, but then simply smashed the cigarette butt with his shoe. I could see the mark the burn made. My smirk grew.

"Little punk," he muttered, taking my arm roughly.

"Aye!" Somehow, I managed to rip my arm out of his grasp. "Hands off buddy. Not New York's property anymore."  
He rolled his eyes. "Get your ass out there, Franks, and be good, or we'll bring you back."

I held my hands up and mocked horror. "Ohmygod, so scared. That place scares the shit outta me."

He gave me a little push towards the parking lot and walked away. That's the last I would see of him.

(Seth's POV)  
"Why did mom agree to this again?" I muttered, throwing a paper towel into the trashcan by my side.

"I don't know," Leah answered. "Because she's an idiot?"

"That girl is gonna murder her." I shook my head. "Poor Sue."  
"If that girl gives mom any trouble I'll beat the shit outta her."

I snorted. "Good luck. She probably has a gun or something."

Sue ordered us to clean the entire house before our new "guest" arrived. Meanwhile, she sat at Forks' airport for three hours waiting for her.

Claire giggled at Sesame Street on the television. That was all we could do to babysit her. Otherwise, she would've gone ballistic without Billy, Sue, or Quil. Stupid three year old.

I didn't know why I despised this girl that I knew nothing about, but I did. She was going to bring hell to our little reserve, and I wasn't going to put up with any of it. If she wanted to be a bitch she could be a bitch in Forks. I wouldn't let her take out her shitty ass life on us.  
"Guys, we're home!"  
Then I saw her.

My mind changed.


	4. Chapter 2

My eyes widened as our new guest walked in. She was rough around the edges, definitely. She wore a big black jacket, baggy jeans, and a tight wife beater. Her silky, shinny blonde hair was pilled on top of her head in a messy bun. She had a toothpick between her white teeth. Her squinted blue eyes looked around the living room as she dropped her blue duffle bag.

"Leah! Seth! Come here!"

Leah rolled her eyes, dropped the towel, and walked into the living room.

Our guest smirked at Leah and held out her hand. Leah looked at it strangely.

"Yo, you!" she called, nodding her head at me. "Come show her."

Without question I walked up to her and held out my hand to slap and pound. Her smile changed from a smirk.

"Nice, dude. Name?"  
"Seth. You?"

"Leslie."

As quickly as she came she took out a cigarette from her butt pocket and popped out a lighter.

"Aye, Sue, smoke in here?"

"Outside Leslie!" my mom called back from the living room, holding Claire in her arms. Claire was giggling crazily.

Leslie shrugged, took the cigarette, and shoved it back in the pack. "You guys wanna smoke?"

"No, I don't smoke," Leah rolled her eyes. "It tastes like shit."  
I had two options: smoke and be with her, or not smoke and not be with her.

Slowly, I walked up to her side, nudged her, and took a cigarette from her pocket. "Don't tell Sue."  
She smirked. "Will do." She looked behind her shoulder. "Be back in a few Sue! Call if ya need anythin'!"  
With that Leslie walked out the door, and I followed. Leah rolled her eyes at my stupidity; she always had a grudge on those who got imprinted. Ever since that thing that happened with Sam she despised our mates, even Emily, her best friend and cousin. I never thought I'd be a part of that grudge.

Leslie took out her lighter, stuck the cigarette between her glossed lips, and lit it. I did the same, but as soon as the smoke came into my lungs I choked. The hard taste that bothered my lungs didn't seem as bad until it actually got into my body.

When I looked over at Leslie, she was giggling and shaking her head.

"Can always tell the first timers," she chuckled, taking a puff of the cigarette. "Put that out, kid."

"Kid?" I asked, throwing the cigarette down and putting it out with my foot. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, you?"

My eyebrows raised. "Fifteen? Girl, you look at least nineteen."  
She shook her head. "Naw, dude, if I was nineteen I'd be outta this hell hole."  
"Well, don't be calling me kid anymore, Les," I warned. "I'm seventeen."  
She looked me up and down. "You? How about twelve?"

Those words coming from anyone else's mouth would result in an automatic beating, but there was no way I could hit her. She was there, she was my all, and I couldn't hurt my all without hurting myself.

"Kid, you have lots to learn," I chuckled, leaning against the porch railing.

Leslie shook her head. "Hey, you got some druggies down here?"

"Aren't there druggies everywhere?" I asked. Boy, that was a stupid response.

"I suppose. I'm just askin cause I got the shit to sell."  
"You sell drugs?!"  
My breath quickened, and for the first time I was scared for her. She was going to get cancer and die and get brain dead! All these bad scenarios ran through my mind.

"Calm down, Seth," she laughed. "I don't do them as much as I used ta. It's just to make money, so I can buy my cigarettes. It only helps me with quitting the actual shit."

"Leslie..."

She shook her head. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna walk around for a bit, catch the town."

"Need an escort?" I mused, looking out at the horizon.

"Naw," she laughed, pulling something out of her pocket. "Got my own protection."  
When I looked over at her she popped out a blade, smirked, and popped it back.

"Leslie, there's no need to use that," I tried to convince her.

"Just in case." She winked. "Gotta be safe, Seth, right?"

"Just don't pull it on anyone unless they deserve it, alright?"

She looked at me with a mischevious smile. "Will do, Seth."

Without another word Leslie ran down the stairs and into the street. This was one girl that I knew could take care of herself.

(Leslie's POV)

The cool wind that blew on my face never came to my attention until I actually stepped out of the shaded porch.

Slowly, I zipped up my jacket and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I decided to walk down to wherever the road took me. The gravel felt strange against my feet instead of the pavement that I was used to. New York was always as cold as it was in La Push, so it didn't bother me as much. Still, I missed the smell of coke, marijuana, and cigarette smoke in the air. It was too fresh here, too clean. I didn't like that.

After a few minutes I threw my cigarette butt onto the ground and put it out with my foot. Quickly, I took another one out of my pocket and lit it. The new dirty air felt so good.

Just a mile or so down the road I got down to the lake that was the biggest attraction in the entire reserve. It was sad.

When I got there I sat myself down on the beach and took my shoes off. The hard, wet rock felt strange against my bare feet, but I liked it.

There were people around my talking, but their voices were blurred by my own thoughts. My mind was everywhere, from New York, to the calm waters, to the little girl to my left, to the idiots jumping off the cliff. It wasn't too much to take in.

What was too much to take in was the thought of not saying goodbye to my father. Sure, I hated him, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling upset about how I didn't get to tell him how I felt.

"Claire!" a man called as a giggling toddler ran away. She came towards me and hid behind my back. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Hey, Claire, I see you," the man shook his head. "Claire, get away from the nice lady."  
A small voice popped out from behind me. "No!"

"Sorry about this," the man sighed.

I shrugged. "It's cool. She's cute."  
"Thanks. I haven't seen you around. You're that girl that's staying with the Clearwaters, huh?"  
"You knew that how?"  
"We know everyone around here. Leslie, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You are?"

"Quil, and, as you might have heard, the little one behind you is Claire. I'm supposed to be babysitting her."  
"You got a crap ass job," I chuckled. "C'mon out kid. Jigs up."

A smiling Claire walked out from behind my back and into Quil's arms.

"Claire, apologize to Leslie for disturbing her." Quil nuzzled the little girl's face.

She smiled at me. "Sowwy."

"It's cool kid," I replied, nodding. "You ever need to hide again, you come find me. Promise?"

"Pwomise," she giggled.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Leslie. That makes my job a whole lot easier."  
"No problem Quil," I chuckled.

"Hey, the rest of the guys, they wanted to meet you. We're all friends of Seth, and I think he's down here with us."

"He followed me," I laughed. "I thought it was clear I could take care of myself."  
"He's protecting you. That's what we do down here. We look out for each other."

"That's cool, I suppose. So where are these guys?"  
"Just a few feet that way. We're this little rascal came from."  
"Sure, I'll chill."

I put my sandals back on, and, with his free hand, Quil helped me up. It wasn't like I needed it, but I guess it was like one of those "look out for each other" things.

We walked to a group of bigger guys. They couldn't be teenagers. They looked way too old to be that.

There were three other girls with them, and three of the boys had their arms around them. So they were taken....

Seth looked at me and smiled.

"Come over here, Les," he called. The rest of the "boys" looked back at me.

"So you're the New York bad girl," one laughed. "I'm Embry."  
The girl next to him was taken aback. She shuddered from my strange appearance. I wasn't what she was used to.

"You are?" I asked to her.

"Payton," she whispered.

I smiled. "Nice ta meet ya."

Quil put an arm on my shoulder. "It goes Embry, Payton, me, Claire, Jacob, Taya, Kim, Jared, Paul, Cameryn, and, of course, Seth."

I did a one-motion wave. "Yola."

"Sup, sexy," Paul laughed. Cameryn hit him in the face.

"You deserved that one dude," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I like you already," he chuckled.

"So whatcha guys doin' here when you could be in Port havin' a fun time."

"We like to chill," Jacob shrugged. "We can go tonight, show you the Port."  
"Naw, jet lag," I blamed. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey, Les, Sue wants us to be back for dinner soon," Seth piped up. "You cool with that?"  
"Yeah, I dig. So, is this all you guys do? Chill?"

"Maybe," Jared laughed. "What's it to ya?"

I shrugged. "Nothin', really. I'm just not used to this kinda calmness."  
"Yeah, you're from the Bronks aren't ya?" Jacob chuckled.  
I nodded. "Yeah. They got the best juvie ever."

"Too bad our nearest juvie is in Seattle," Kim laughed.

"Sue'll kill ya if she has to go up all that way to court," Seth laughed.

"Naw, Sue won't have to do nothing. If I get arrested I get sent back to New York."

"Then we'd better keep a sharp eye on you." Quil gave me a small tap on my chin. "Huh, kiddo?"

"Who you callin' kiddo? And you are how old?"  
"All the dudes are eighteen now, 'cept Seth," he answered. "And you are?"

"Fifteen," I replied.

"Shit!" Paul burst out in laughter. "I figured you were at least Seth's age."  
Jacob hit Paul in the back of the head. "Watch your language. Claire is still here."  
"Shit!" she squealed. Quil's eyes widened.

"Hey, kid, that's not cool," I said, turning to her. "You wanna be cool, don't ya kid?"  
"Yes!" she giggled.

"Cool people don't say that word. So if you say that word you ain't cool."  
She pouted. "But Pawl said it."

"It's just us who are cool kid." I held out my pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

She took my pinkie with hers and giggled.

"Way to go kid."  
And I felt like I was worth something.


	5. Chapter 3

After an hour or so Seth told me it was time to go back to his place. So, sadly, I said goodbye to the guys and four girls, including Claire. Claire was the cutest thing that I had ever seen, and I wished that I could be with her all the time. She was my little munchkin in training.

Seth and I traveled threw the thick trees for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"So you like the guys?" Seth mused.

"Like?" I laughed. "How about love? Man, those dudes are ligit."

He laughed and leaned against a tree. "Wanna sit for a while? Just me and you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk. "I thought you said we needed to get back."

"I lied," he replied with the same smirk. "So you want to or not?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"So," he leaned against a tree. "How do you like it here so far?"

I sat down next to him. "Not bad. It's not anything I expected. Sue's nice and all, and Leah's.... alright, I suppose."  
He laughed. "Leah's just a bit crazy. Don't take it personally."  
"How old is she?" I asked.

"Twenty two?" he said unsurely. "I don't pay attention anymore."

"And still at home? Dude, as soon as I turned eighteen I'd be outta here."

"Yeah, well, she still has some things to take care of here. Sue can't handle being without Leah at this very moment. She still needs someone to help support her financially. Me and Leah have jobs."

"Then why did she let me come?"

"Because she always wanted to make a difference. She wants to help you."  
"I don't need any help," I growled. "Her "difference" won't really do anything. I'll always be a lost cause."

"No." He reached for my hand. "No you won't."  
I let him touch my hand softly as he smiled at me. It wasn't like I was going to slap him across the face for touching my hand. So, I smiled back.

"Yeah, I kinda will always be," I shrugged. "It's not like I'll do any good in three years when I'm out of here."

"Only three years?" he teased. I shot him down with a glare.

"I know it's a long time," I pulled my knees to my chest. "But I can't just change in three years."

"Maybe you can, if you let people help you," Seth suggested. "I'll help."  
"No offense, I don't really want to change. Everyone thinks I'm a "menace", a "delinquent" in society, and I'm not. Really, I'm not bad. It's my parents that are bad. Just because I do drugs and steal doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I steal to get food when my parents are in jail, and I do drugs when I'm with my friends."

"If you stopped doing drugs do you think they'd still be your friends?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. They like me 'cause my parents are infamous; all our parents are. I wouldn't fit in if it weren't for my parents."

"I'd still be there for you," he touched my shoulder softly with his muscular hand. "Even if you weren't an ex-convict or your parents were different people."  
"Thanks," I looked up at him. "Thanks a lot dude."  
"No problem, Leslie," he chuckled. "That's what I'm here for."

"So, you wanna go back?" I asked. "We can hang up in your room tonight, and talk more. I'd like to be in a warmer place than this to bond." I elbowed him. "You up for it?"

"Yeah," Seth replied solemnly. "Sue's probably done with dinner anyways, and she'll be pissed if we're late. I told her I'd bring you home safe and sound."  
"You gonna be my guardian, Seth?"

He smiled. "While you're around here, ya. Sue'd probably kill me if something happened while I was with you."  
I smiled. "Alright, guardian boy, let's go."

When I got up I looked back for Seth to follow me. He got up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go," he repeated.

It was only a five minute walk home, and when we got in Seth called for Sue.

"In the kitchen!" Sue replied. "You're just in time! Dinner's ready!"

Seth elbowed my shoulder and smirked. We were right on time.

We all sat around the wooden, circular table in the middle of the kitchen. It was covered with paper plates, a pot, and a glass bowl of tomato sauce. There was also a pitcher of water and plastic cups.

"Hey, Sue, need me here tonight?" I asked, sitting down across from her.

"I would like you here tonight, Leslie. It's your first night, and you have jet lag. Adding to that you have two more days until you have to go to school."  
"Yes'm," I replied. "I'll chill here then."  
"What time is it in New York?" Seth asked, starting to serve himself.

"Um.... nine I think? I really don't pay attention to time. I wake up when I'm done sleeping, eat when I'm hungry, and go to sleep when I'm tired. Time never mattered to me."  
"Now it will," he muttered. "You'll be looking at the clocks in school wishing for the classes to end."

"Probably," I laughed.

Sue, Leah, and Seth had already served themselves, so I decided to serve myself. Leah stared at me particularly nastily. It wasn't something that I wasn't used to, and, yet, it still burned like it was supposed to.

Suddenly, Leah turned her glare to Seth. He had probably kicked her from under the table.

Then, his foot came over to my leg and rubbed up and down. I smiled at him. It felt... nice.

"So, what will I be doing at school?" I asked, looking at Sue.

"Well, you're in all regular classes. They said you passed freshman year, so I suppose you'll be a sophomore. What classes do they have in sophomore year, Seth?"  
"Um... well, English, World History, Chemistry, Algebra 2, PE, and whatever language you take. What do you take?"  
"I'm fluent in Spanish, so I've already passed AP," I replied.

Seth's eyes widened; Leah snorted.

"Good for you, Leslie," Sue smiled at me. "I saw that you had finished Spanish, but didn't do your performing arts. So, I enrolled you in Drama. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," I chuckled. "I am a drama queen."  
Seth shook his head at my pathetic excuse for a joke, Leah rolled her eyes, and Sue chuckled under her breath.

"Well, you'll have Seth at school with you," Sue explained. "He's a senior. And, aren't Paul and Embry's girlfriend's juniors?"

"Yeah," Seth replied. "Payton is. Cameryn's a senior with me."  
"Oh, well, at least you're not alone. Seth will show you around the school."  
"Just like freshman orientation," he chuckled.

"Sounds great," I replied. "Thanks so much for having me, Sue."

Again Leah snorted.

"You're very welcome, Leslie. It's my pleasure."  
"Well, this food is delicious," I complimented. "You're an excellent cook."  
Seth's leg went up and down my leg again, and it distracted me from Sue's reply. If he kept doing that I would miss the entire dinner conversation and be embarrassed when Sue asked me a question and I didn't answer.

Sooner or later Seth stopped. This allowed me to tune into the political conversation that Seth and Sue were having.

It amazed me how good of a multi-tasker Seth was. He still kept his foot on top of mine, but continued the conversation like nothing had been happening.

With this new found attention I began eating, stopping every once in a while when Seth's foot moved. Yet, I still managed to finish.

"Do you need me to wash the pots and pans?" I asked Sue as I got up from my seat.

"No, sweety, I'll do them," Sue replied. "Just throw your plate away. You should be getting to bed. I'm sure Seth will have a big day planned for you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Seth bumped my hip. "I bet I will."

"Well, then let me lug my bag upstairs. Thanks for dinner, Sue."

"No problem, Leslie."

Quickly, I threw away my dishes and when for my bag. As soon as I struggled to lift my bag, Seth took it from me.

"Nope," he chuckled. "I get to carry it."

"Fine," I growled, "but I'm not happy about it."

He smirked. "I know. That's why I'm doing it."

I rolled my eyes and began up the stairs. Seth followed right behind me, and pushed me into the bathroom. He threw in the bag.

"Get changed and meet me in my room when you're done," he said plainly, and closed the door. I stared at the door for a while before actually starting to undress. Maybe he was just crazy.

So I changed quickly into a pair of black sweats that hugged around my ankles and a orange wife beater. I still wore a sports bra under my wife beater.

When I was done I dragged my bag into the room with the opened door and found Seth lounging back on the bed.

He heard me close the door and sprang up.

"Took you long enough," he chuckled, crossing his legs and sitting up straight. "Come sit."  
I copied his motions as I sat down on his bed. He leaned back, and examined me.

"Um... although I love the attention, you checking me out is kinda creeping me out."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "I saw the way you looked when I ran my foot up your leg." He placed a hand on my calf. "Just like this."

"Cut it out!" I slapped his hand. "That tickles."

He smirked and placed his hands behind his back. "Looked like you liked it before."  
"No, it was weird," I replied. "Dude, you're cool, but not in that way."

He still smirked. "Sure."

"Really," I urged.

"Whatever," he smiled. "You get to share a room with your best friend, Leah."

"Fuck, that girl hates me," I complained.

"Don't take it personally. She feels like you're intruding our family, and thinks it's stupid of her to take you in on the low budget we get from the government, and that she makes."

"Sue doesn't work?"

"Sometimes, at a local church as the pastor's secretary, but that doesn't pay much. Maybe ten bucks an hour?"

"I could sell," I threw out. "It won't be that hard to find people. I'll be the go to in no time."

"How will you keep supplied?"  
"Same way I always do. The place I get from has places all over the country, and I get to keep three fourths of the profits."  
"Leslie, that's illegal," Seth warned.

"Haven't caught me before."

"It's wrong Leslie, and I don't want you to get sent back there. You don't deserve to be in a juvenile delinquent facility all your life. As soon as you leave there they're going to send you county prison. You don't need to be there."  
"I have friends down there." I shrugged. "'Sides I won't get caught."

"Then how are you going to explain that to Sue?" he asked. "'Oh here Sue, I magically found two hundred bucks on the floor. You can have it'?"

"I'm not that stupid. And I do _not_ sound like that."

"That's not the point! Don't do it. We're getting more money from the government for you, and we already get some because we live on a reserve. You don't need to do that."

"Well, I just won't tell you then, will I?"

"Leslie, I swear that if I find out you sold I will tell Sue, and she will call the police. Got it?"  
I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why do you care? It's not like I matter."  
"Of course you matter." He took my hand. "Leslie, you don't deserve to be there, no one does. It's my job to keep you out of trouble, and, God damn it, that's what I'm going to. You don't deserve to be there anymore. How can I prove to you that you're worth something?"

"I'm just a delinquent from New York city." Tears flood into my eyes. "Both my parents are on the death sentence, and I'll be alone either way. So why do you care? What am I worth that you would care?"

"You're worth everything that fate wants you to be. Someone brought you here for a reason." He reached his free hand under my eyes and wiped away the tears. "You're worth a man's heart, or woman's if you choose. You're worth someone's love."

His last words brought a smile to my face, but tears were still streaming down my face. This was the first time I remembered crying since I was four, and it was in front of a complete and total stranger. Never had I spilled my soul out to someone before; I always spilled it to myself.

"Come here." Seth opened his arms. "You need a hug."  
As he wished, I crawled over to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his face in my hair. I hid my face in his chest, and cried. I cried for my lost childhood, for my parents, and for the people I had hurt in my life. I couldn't keep it in any longer; my secret box was full and it overflowed.

"It's okay, Leslie," Seth cooed. "it's alright. Calm down. Leslie, everything is okay. Stop crying."  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Be sorry of nothing. Nothing you did hurt me. I just don't want you to be upset. You're here now, starting a completely new life, and you don't need to ruin it with drug selling." He pulled up my chin with two fingers. "Alright, Leslie?"  
I nodded.

He kissed the top of my forehead. "Good. I think Leah's still downstairs, so I'll go tuck you in. You need sleep."

I moved myself to get up, but instead Seth picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room across from his. He pulled down the covers before he lay me down on the bed. He pulled the dark blue covers over my body and kneeled down next to the bed.

"If you need me, I'll be across the room," he cooed, pushing my bangs out of my face. "Good night Leslie."

"Night," I whispered back.

He smiled sweetly at me, got up slowly, closed the door, and left. Before I knew it I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

When I awoke the next morning sun shone over my body and threw the blinds. I yawned and stretched out. It was a cold morning, and I snuggled under my covers.

"Wakey wakey Leslie!" A voice detruded my thoughts. "It's noon."  
Noon? I hadn't slept until noon my entire life. It couldn't have been that late.

"Ugh," I whined. "What do you want?"  
"The guys wanna see you this morning."

"Guys?" I muttered. "Since when did we hang out with guys?"

"Since yesterday, silly goose."

I finally realized that it was Seth's voice, and that he was trying to wake me up.

Sooner than later I opened my eyes. Seth sat next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I yawned and placed my hands on my stomach.

"What do you want?"

"For you to wake up." He ran a hand over mine, and then over my stomach. "Please."  
I looked to my side and saw that Leah's bed was empty. That was a good thing.  
"I don't want to. Let me sleep."

"No thanks." He started jumping on the bed. "Please."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because the guys want to see you," he retorted. "We're planning to go into Port Angeles for some lunch. Get up and get changed."

"No."

He pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder. "You need to get up." He slid me down and kept his arms around my waist. He pushed me close to his chest. "It's time for you to wake up, and I will do this by any means necessary."

I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "You really don't want to."

"I think I could think of something to wake you up," he whispered, sliding his hand slowly down my ass. It was a bit of an awakening; I jumped out of surprise.

"Are you awake now?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I took his hand and pressed it harder against my ass. "I think I am."  
"Good." He easily removed his hands from my grasp. "Get ready."  
I wanted to call out after him, but he got out of the room before I could say anything. I sighed and started getting ready like Seth wanted me to. I decided to try to show myself off; I wore a low cut, blue halter, tight jeans, and a baggier, white sweatshirt. I sprayed myself with some cheap perfume and grabbed my pack of cigarettes. Before I went downstairs I brushed my teeth and put in my contacts. I was ready to go.

"Seth?" I called as I came downstairs. "Seth?"

"Yeah?" He came around the side of the stairs and took my hand.

"I'm ready." I pulled out a cigarette and put it in my mouth. "Do you mind if I light one up in the car?"

He shook his head. "No, it's cool. We're meeting them there, so you can light up as many as you want."  
I smiled with the cigarette and took out my lighter to light my smoke. I took a long puff with a sigh. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He put his arm around me. "We'll see you later Sue!"

Seth led me outside and into the car. He turned on the heater and the radio. It was warm.

"So where are we going?" I questioned.

"Just to McDonalds in Port Angeles," Seth replied. "We might go to a few shops or something. We just wanna get outta here."

"I can understand that," I laughed. "This place is boring as shit."  
He looked over at me with a smile. "Not all the time. You ever been cliff diving?"  
"Cliff diving?" I repeated. "Are you a fucking idiot?"

He laughed harder. "No, it's fun. There's nothing better to do around here except be idiots."  
"I really thought this place would be more of a drug pot than it is. It seems like the only fun things to do around here would be drugs, drinking, partying, and sex."  
"It used to be like that." Seth sighed. "Then the elders found out and put us in our place. There are still some kids that act like that, but most of us don't. We keep things under control."

"Oh, most definitely," I teased. "That's why you have idiots jumpin off fucking cliffs."

"Hey!" Seth chuckled. "It's fun! You should try it."

"I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot," I defended.

"Not calling you one. I'll jump with my pride."  
I smirked. "Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."  
"Hey!" Seth quickly put his hand on my thigh and began tickling. I squealed and begged for him to stop.

"Take it back."  
"NEVER!"  
He started tickling harder.

"Fine! Fine! You're not an idiot," I gasped.

His fingers stopped, but his hand remained on my thigh. "Good."

"Uh… You can move your hand."

He smirked. "I don't think I will, thanks. I like my hand right here." His hand started rubbing my thigh. "Unless you want me to put it somewhere else."

I froze. "No, I'm good."

"Great."

We got to McDonalds and everyone was there. They had already been sitting at the table, eating away.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

Immediately, Cameryn, Kimmy, and Taya got up to hug me. Payton followed shortly, although she didn't seem too excited to see me. I soon found out that she wasn't a talkative person.

"Sup, home girl?" Paul laughed.

"Not much, ass hole," I teased. "Whatcha eating?"

"Food. Go get some."

"I'll get it," Seth offered. "What do you want?"

"Chicken McNuggets please." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you darling."

"No problem. Anyone need anything?"  
"Get me another drink, kid," Jared shoved it at him.

Kimmy hit him. "Be nice."

"Fine." He cleared his throat. "Darling, can you get me another soda, please?"

Seth curtsied. "Yes sir."

Everyone laughed as Seth walked away.

"Come sit down." Jacob patted the empty spot next to him at the end of the booth. "We saved it just for you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Ohmygod, I thought hoods weren't supposed to say 'thank you'," Paul teased.

"I can say whatever I want," I barked. "And I ain't no hood either."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Cameryn hit him. "You're a sweet girl."

"I ain't that either," I laughed.

"So, what part of New York are you from?" Payton whispered.

Her voice took me by surprise; I almost didn't know how to answer.

"Um… New York City," I replied. "The Bronx."

"I'm from Queens." She smiled. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Better than this place," I laughed. "More action."

"We can get some action if we want it," Paul assured me. "Have you ever been cliff diving?"

"Not this shit again," I whined. "Seth told me about it, and all I have to say is that every boy who lives in La Push is a complete and total fucking moron."

Kim held up her drink. "Here's to that."

"I agree," Cameryn chuckled. "Cliff diving is stupid."

"Yeah. Just because you guys are idiots doesn't mean that I am."

"Hey!" Quil finally spoke up. "I take offense to that."

"Good," I laughed. "You were supposed to."  
Sooner or later Seth came over with our food. We ate, told jokes, and had fun. I really felt included in the group, like I belonged there. These guys really made me feel at home, and I adored them.

Seth decided that we should go home and chill at his place, because he didn't want me out too late, especially since the next day was my first day at school. He was very protective, and I kind of liked it. I always liked when my guys were protective, because it meant they could take control. I hated having the control in the relationship.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to bed. Seth and I had been talking until midnight, which was when he insisted that I went to bed. School would be hard, especially since the reserve was so small. There wouldn't be any chance of people not knowing who I was, especially since I wasn't Indian. It was obvious that I was the new girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up five hours later by my own will. I took a shower, got dressed quickly, and packed my bag for school. I had tied my hair up into a ponytail so that it wouldn't be in my face all day. The weather looked cold, as always, so I slid on a jacket before even thinking of getting breakfast.

"Morning, Leslie."

It was a surprise that Seth was up before I was. He was eating a pop tart and swishing it down with a glass of milk. He was dressed plainly, in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Want a pop tart?" he asked, holding one out for me.

I took it from him and began nibbling on the crust and the frosting. Seth smirked as if me eating was the most amusing thing on the entire planet.

"School doesn't start for another thirty minutes," Seth stated. "Do you want to go early and get a tour? We can get your schedule and walk around."

I nodded and yawned. "Sure, that sounds good. You gonna bring a jacket?"

"Of course I am, silly." He ruffled my hair gently. "It's freezing outside."

Seth took his jacket, threw it on, and then grabbed his backpack. I got my backpack, which was next to his, and followed him outside. He opened the door to his truck for me, and then got in on the other side.

"You nervous?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really. Just tired. I haven't woken up this early in a long time."

"You get used to it," Seth assured me. "It's not that hard to wake up this early. You actually got up earlier than we have to."

"It's because I wanted that tour so bad," I teased. "Because I really give a shit where my classes are."  
"You might not give a shit, but your teachers do. Sue promised that you'd be there on time, every day."

"Gee thanks, Sue." I rolled my eyes. "That sure makes it easy to skip class."

It only took us three minutes to get down to my new school. It wasn't anything like the one building, five-story school that I went to in New York. The hallways were outside, and the buildings were only one story. There was grass in between all the walkways and buildings, which held plastic lunch tables.

"School, sweet school," Seth laughed, grabbing his backpack. "C'mon, I'll take you to the office."

We walked into the office, and a woman named Mrs. Burns gave me my schedule. She was sweet, but her voice bothered my head like nails on a chalkboard. It sucked.

Seth showed me where all my classes were, even though I didn't really care. I hadn't shown up at any of my classes last year, unless it was a test day, and I still passed freshman year. There was no way I was going to fail sophomore year.

"So, you ready to be a loner?" Seth teased, pushing me slightly with his hip.

I pushed him back. "I won't be a loner, remember? I'll probably have Cameryn and Payton, and you."  
"Touche," he laughed, putting his arm around me.

"Look." A loud, male voice came out of nowhere. "We got fresh meat."

A tall, American-Indian boy walked towards Seth and I with four other boys behind him.

"Leave her alone, Kellan," Seth growled.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, Clearwater," Kellan growled. "So, sexy, you new?"

"No, idiot, I popped out of think air." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Of course I'm new, dumb shit."  
"Fiesty too," Kellan laughed. The boys behind him chuckled.

"I said, 'leave her alone'," Seth growled.

"How did such a pretty thing like you have to hang around with such a fag like Clearwater?"

Now that hit me hard. As soon as he said that my head spinned, and I had the undying urge to punch Kellan in the jaw. Instead, I took Seth by the nape of his neck and pressed him against my lips, hard.

Slowly, I pulled away. "Seth got me because he wasn't an ass hole like you, fucker," I growled. "Go get a stool, and place it upside down. I'm sure you and your guys'll find a good way to enjoy yourself." I took Seth by the hand. "Let's go."

Seth seemed surprised, but he wrapped his hand around my shoulders and continued to hold my hand.  
"Distract me," I growled.

He widened his eyes. "What?'

"Distract me so I don't go back there and beat those fuckers up."

Quickly, Seth pushed me against the wall, ran a hand up my neck and through my hair, and then kissed me hard. I responded to every motion of his. We didn't stop until the bell rang.

Seth pressed his forehead against mine and twisted my hair between his fingers. "Did that distract you enough?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, that did. Thanks."

He kissed me again softly. "No problem. You want me to walk you to class."

I placed my hand on the nape of his neck. "I'd rather we stay here."

"What do you have first period?" He took the schedule out of my coat pocket and examined it. "P.E.? I guess we can skip it."

We spent an hour making out in that exact spot.


	7. Chapter 5

Classes were long and tedious without Seth. All I could think about was the kiss I had given me. It was such an amazing experience for me; it was the best kiss a man had ever given me. I didn't know why I liked it so much, or what made me decide that I was going to let him kiss me. I hated seeing people getting picked on, or, at least, people who I had some sentimental value towards. He was too cool, too sweet, and too fucking amazing to be picked on by bastards, who obviously thought they could mess with me. Well, I was never that type of girl, no matter what.

Seth was a great person. He cared for me, which was a new feeling for me. No one truly cared for me like Seth did. No one had ever kissed me like Seth did. I wanted him to be mine, no matter what it took.

By the time classes ended I was sleeping. Like I said, I hated school, and since I was trying to stay out of trouble I had to go to school, which sucked. It was obvious that I was really stupid, and that I wouldn't even get to graduate. School never mattered to me, and it would continue not to matter.

When I walked out of class I saw Seth waiting by my locker, smiling at me. I smiled back and walked over to him as quickly as I could. I jumped into his arms, took his face between my hands, and kissed him roughly. He replied happily, using just as much power as I was.

"I missed you too," he chuckled. "I see you hated classes today."

"They were long," I replied. "And I wanted you there."  
"Well, my darling, I am a senior, and you are a sophomore. It doesn't work."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." I took the back of his neck and pushed his lips to mine. I kissed him like I never had kissed anyone. He was amazing.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked between pecks on my lips.

"Let's go down to the beach," I answered. "It'll be so nice to kiss there."

"Is that all you want to do?" he teased. "Kiss until your lips fall off?"

I smirked. "Maybe, unless you don't want to."

"Of course I do." He kissed me again. "If you're feeling lucky."

"I feel lucky."  
"Alrighty then, let's go."

We drove down to the beach. It was a short drive, which was a good thing because I was getting restless with Seth in the same car, especially since we weren't kissing.

When we got to the beach Seth picked me up from the seat in the car and kissed me roughly. He sat down with me in his lap and then lay me down on the floor. We kissed until the sun went down.

We drove home an hour later and Sue was wondering where we were. She almost yelled at us, but Seth convinced her that we were with the rest of the boys down at the beach. She loved those boys so much that it was funny.

Sue made steak for dinner, which was a big relief to me. I was definitely hungry, especially after all the work Seth and I did at the beach. Sue was an amazing cook, no mater what anyone said.

At dinner, Sue informed us that one of the men and his wife invited us down for dinner. It didn't seem weird to Seth, but it did to me until Sue said that all the other boys and their girlfriends were invited. I didn't know where that left me, but I guess that I was Seth's girlfriend. Sue knew that there was chemistry between us.

After dinner Seth and I made out for a few more hours in his room. He then tucked me into my bed in the room I shared with Leah, who was nowhere to be found. He lay in bed with me for at least half an hour before I fell asleep. I was a little scared to go down and see the couple tomorrow, because they seemed like they really mattered to the social structure in La Push. What would they think of me? Would they judge me because I had been in jail? No one had ever made me as nervous as these people did. But I couldn't let them worry me, even though if they didn't like me it probably would mean that Seth wouldn't date me anymore. I needed to be on my best behavior, which meant no swearing or bad actions. I needed to be perfect for them.

I awoke the next morning to the beep of my alarm clock. It would be another long day at school, and then I would have to get perfect for Sam and Emily, the couple who invited us over for dinner. I didn't understand why they were so important, but it was obvious they were.

The shower was warm when I turned on the water. It took me twelve minutes to take a shower, and then I blow dried my hair. I cleaned myself up, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

Seth was already down there when I got down the stairs.

"Hello, sexy," he purred. ""How did you sleep?"

"Perfect." I kissed him softly. "How about you?"

"Bad without you." He took me by my waist and pressed his hand on the small of my back. "Come sleep with me tonight."

I twirled out of his grasp and went to the fridge to take out the milk. "Never! Tonight I gotta be a good girl for Emily and Sam."  
"Doesn't mean you can't be bad for me," he laughed. "Just be yourself. Sam and Emily'll appreciate that a lot more."

"No, they probably won't," I replied. "So when do I get to meet them again?"

"Tonight, for dinner. They invited us over."

"All of us?" I asked. "Every single one of us?"

Seth grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his chest. "Yes. Don't worry about it. Leah will be good, I promise you. She's always good around Emily and Sam."

"She hates me either way. It doesn't matter if she's good or not."

"Baby." He took me by the waist and kissed me again. "She doesn't hate you. She just needs to get used to the idea of you being here. She would hate anyone that came here and tried to enter our family."  
'Then why did you accept me so easily?"

"Because I'm a lot more hospitable then Leah is. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay." I sighed. "Whatever you say."  
"Yes, whatever I say."  
I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "So when are we leaving for Emily and Sam's?"  
"Around three or four." He started running his fingers through my hair. "Are you excited?"  
"Not exactly."

"But you must be excited!" He started tickling my stomach, and I squealed. He looked at me strangely. "What in the world was that?"  
"That is what happens when someone touches my stomach."

"Oh really?" He started tickling me again, and I squealed.

"Stop it!" I whined. "That's not cool."  
"It's hilarious, baby."  
"No, please stop." I put my hands on top of his and laced my fingers with his. "It's annoying."  
"I'm sowwy." He kissed my lips softly. "I'll only do it every now and again."

"How about never?"

He chuckled and kissed me. "Okay I'll stop."  
His chuckle always made me smile.


	8. Chapter 6

We left to go to Emily's an hour later. I dressed as conservative as I could, wearing jeans and a sweater that Sue had given me (probably a hand-me-down from my favorite person in the entire world). I wore little make-up and chewed gum to get the smell of the last cigarette off of my breath. I needed to make a good impression on these people. Seth told me that they were probably the most important people to meet in the entire reserve. I didn't really get why (usually the elders are the most respected), but I didn't question it. Instead, I followed every piece of advice he gave me. He wouldn't give me advice to hurt me, would he?

"Come on Leslie!" Seth shouted from downstairs. "Sue and Leah already left! We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" I called back, zipping up my snow boots and running down the stairs.

"You look beautiful," Seth whispered. "Why do you always wear all that crap on your face?"

"Because it looks good." I grabbed my jacket off the coat hanger and pulled it on. "Didn't you say we were going to be late?"

Instead, he pulled me to himself by my waist and started playing with my hair.

"Will you wear less make-up for me, baby?" he asked, kissing me slowly. "I think it's absolutely sexy."

"Seth," I whined. "Can we talk about this later tonight? Don't we have to leave?"

"We don't have to," he whispered, wrapping his finger with my hair. "You look too beautiful. I might just have to take you now."  
"Seth," I giggled. "Stop it."

"But what if I don't want to?" he chuckled. "What if I just want to stay here with you?"

"No. We need to go. I wanna make a good impression."

"Baby…"

"No!" I slapped his hand away. "Leave me alone." I grabbed my jacket off of the couch. "Now let's go.'  
"Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes, we do." I grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the door.

He went over to the car and started it before I climbed in. It was freezing outside and my coat didn't help much. The car warmed up quickly, though. It was nice and toasty in there.

When we got to Emily and Sam's house I wasn't at all surprised by it. It was the same size as most of the houses in the neighborhood. It was the same color and had the same design. There wasn't much of anything different about the house except for the cars. Instead of a beat up pick-up truck, there was a nice, Honda Civic and some sort of well built Toyota. There was also a beat up, 1950 Mustang that I couldn't understand what it was there for.

Seth got out of the car, and I had to follow him out, because I was staring too far into space. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded in reply. "Good. Don't stare at Emily. It makes Sam mad."

Why would I stare at Emily?

He opened the door and announced that we had arrived.

A beautiful girl walked out, and when she turned around I gasped. There were three big, long, red scars on the side of her face. They were the ugliest things I had ever seen, but I couldn't tell what had made it. I remembered what Seth had said, so I turned my eyes to her beautiful green ones.

"Hello Leslie!" she greeted with a warm smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She came over and hugged me. "Would you like to help us in the kitchen? We're making spaghetti."

"Mmmm," I replied. "Sounds good. Of course I'll help you."

When I walked in Leah was setting the table, Sue was stirring the sauce, and Payton was stirring the spaghetti.

"Hey Payton," I greeted. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "You wanna take over? My hands are starting to burn."

"Yeah, sure." I took the spoon from her and stirred. Honestly, I had never cooked in my entire life. This was all new and somewhat interesting to me.

"Look at my girls cooking," a man I guessed was Sam said. "Why hello, Leslie, I'm Sam."

Sam was so well built and amazingly gorgeous. I didn't understand how or why he was so hot, but he was. Too bad he was taken, and too bad I was too.

"Hey, Sam." Seth got up and greeted him first. "What's up man?"

"Not much. We got some stuff to deal with later."

Emily smiled and came over to me. "They hang around Sam like bees hang around honey."

"Who's they?" I asked.

"The boys. You've met them. Let's see, there's Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth. There are two other guys, Collin and Brady, that you'll meet later."

"Okay," I whispered, and continued to stir.

Payton went over to Sam and hugged him warmly. They must've been pretty close, because she hugged him like she would hug a father. If only I could hug my father again….

"You can be done with that." Emily turned off the stove. "Go sit down darling."

I knocked off the spoon and put it on the counter. I then sat down at the table next to Seth. Leslie slammed the plate down in front of me.

"Leah," Sue warned.

"I'm a twenty-one year-old, Mom," she growled. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I will when you live in my house."

"I don't even want to be here. Let me leave."

"Fine," Sue shook her head. "Go."

She threw on her jacket and walked out the door. I looked over at Seth, but he just shrugged.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied. "She just doesn't like anything, the little bitch."  
"Watch your language, Seth," Sue sighed.

"Sorry Mom." He shook his head, and I covered my mouth to laugh. He kicked me under the table.

"Ow," I whined. "That hurt."

He leaned over to me. "Be a good girl and I'll make it up to you later."

"And if I refuse?" I whispered back.

"Then I'll have to punish you," he whispered. "Understand?"  
I nodded with a smirk. "I understand."  
Seth turned back at the table as Emily set down the spaghetti and sauce. I looked down at my hands in my lap nervously. I never knew that Seth could take such control. It was amazing, and turned me on.

"So, Leslie, how do you like it here in La Push?"

"It's very…." I paused, looking for the right word, "nice. I enjoy the people, school's okay, and it has that amazing beach."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." She had to be one of the most preppy people I had met in my life. "Anything you need darling, just ask. I'm always here to help."  
"Thanks, Emily."

It was so hard not to stare at her scars. It wasn't like I hadn't seen scars before, but these were just gruesome. They were red and scabbed and all the way down her face. How was a person supposed to ignore scars like that?

"No problem, dear." Her smile was so contagious that I had to smile back. "So you've met most of our boys?"

"They're all yours?" I asked. "No offense, you look a little young to be a mother of twenty year-old boys."

"Oh no, darling," she laughed warmly. "They're my boys in a figurative sense. They come over here all the time that I just call them my boys. They're as sweet as can be, aren't they?"

I smirked at Seth. "Yes they are. Such gentlemen."

"Sam tries."

Sam muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't understand him. Seth could though, and laughed.

"Well, help yourself to anything," Emily continued. "I'm sure you'll find it all very tasty."

It was one of the best meals I had had in my entire life.


	9. Chapter 7

After we were done with dinner Seth drove me home. Sue was staying with Emily and Sam for a little while longer.

When we got home, Leah was gone. We weren't sure where she went, but we didn't care. We had the house to ourselves.

Before we walked inside, Seth picked me up bridal style and carried me inside the house. He carried me up to his bedroom and lay me down gently on his bed. He climbed on top of me and ran his hands through my hair.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "You were a good girl today."  
"Does that mean that I don't get punished?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I guess it does, but that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun."

"What if your mom walks in?" I asked.

"Then we let her walk in," he whispered.

"But don't we want her to not know that we're together?"  
"We'll have to tell her sometime. So why not tonight?"  
"Because we can't lay on our bed like this if your mom knows," I replied. "I'll never be allowed in your room again."  
"You're not allowed now," he chuckled, moved my hair away from my neck, and kissed it softly. "We're already breaking the rules. No reason we can't break them later."  
I pressed myself against his body by arching my back and moaned. Whenever anyone touched my neck I freaked out and got really turned on.

"Stop," I whispered. "Not in your mother's house."

"Please baby?" he asked. "Pretty please?"  
"Fine, but no going past second base," I warned.

Slowly, he grabbed my breast and started massaging it. He was soft and gentle; it was something that I wasn't used to. I was so used to rough and hard, but soft was nice and comforting. It was something new for me, and I liked it.

After about twenty minutes I heard the door slam shut. It was most likely Sue, so Seth sent me off to my room, but not without giving me a kiss and promised me he would come in later.

As I walked into my room, Sue came up the stairs.

"Leslie," she laughed. "What are you still doing up?"

"I'm just getting ready for bed now." I gave her a hug. "Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, do you know if Seth's sleeping?" she asked. "Sam has something for me to tell him."

"His music's on," I replied. "He must be awake."

"Okay, thanks, Leslie." She hugged me again. "Good night, sweety."

"Good night," I replied, walking into my room.

Seth never came in that night.

When I woke up the next morning. I walked downstairs and greeted Sue. She was making blueberry waffles with hot chocolate.

"Good morning, Leslie," Sue sang. "How are you?"

"Great," I replied. "If you keep feeding me like this I'm going to get fat."

"Go to the gym with Seth," she told me.

"Where is Seth?" I asked, taking a blueberry off of a plate. She slapped my hand with her towel.

"He's out with Sam and the rest of the guys," she informed me. "They should be over soon for breakfast. That's why I'm making such a big array of food."

"What else are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and some fresh fruit," she replied.

"Can I make the eggs?" I asked. "Just help?"

Sue beamed. "Of course! That would be so helpful!"  
"Okay, how many eggs should I make?" I asked.

"Two dozen."  
My eyes widened. "Two dozen?"

"The boys eat a lot."

"Okay, whatever you say."

I cracked twenty four eggs, beat them, and poured them into the pan. As soon as I did that, the guys walked in.

"Hey, Mrs. Clearwater," Jacob called. "Thanks for breakfast."

"It's no problem," Sue replied. "Go ahead and sit down boys. Breakfast won't be ready for another ten minutes." She put the bacon onto a pan. "Isn't the Patriot's game on?"

"Yeah," Seth replied. "We'll be in there."

I didn't look behind me as he walked into the other room.

When I was done with the eggs I wiped my hands off on a towel.

"Is there anything else you need, Sue?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "Go see the boys."

"Okay." I walked into the other room and stood, watching the boys engulfed in their Patriot's game.

"Get out of the way, Les!" Embry called. "We're watching the game here!"

"Go sit on your man," Paul growled, leaning forward.

"Well." I pouted and sat myself on Seth's lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where were you last night?" I continued.

"Sorry, the boys and I had to do something, right men?"

"Shh!" Embry shushed him. "Trying to watch the game!"

Seth looked at me with a smile and started to kiss my neck. I smirked, arched my back, and let him kiss me roughly.

Jared wolf whistled. Seth stopped immediately, turned around, and shushed him.

"Shut up," he growled. "My mom doesn't know."

"Your mom doesn't know?" he laughed. "You wimp. Just tell her."

"Yeah," Quil agreed. "She'll understand."

"Fine, we'll tell her later."

"Who said we would tell her?" I asked him. "It's your mother. You tell her."

"But she's your legal guardian," he fought. "And it's about us, not just me."

"I think you should tell her," Jacob said. "Besides, there are some things that us men have to do by ourselves."

"Fine," he pouted. "But I'm not happy about it."

"Thanks, baby." I kissed him warmly.

"Breakfast!" Sue called.

The boys rushed into the kitchen.

I followed behind them slowly. They started pigging out on the food that Sue made. There were blueberry waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice, hot chocolate, fresh berries, and milk.

"How do you eat so much?" I asked as they started putting everything on their plates.

"Because it's delicious," Jacob laughed. "Eat."  
"You guys make me sick." I put a waffle on my plate. "I can't believe you eat so much."  
"Stop being annoying and eat," Paul laughed.

I sat down next to Seth, who was shoving his mouth with food. I was disgusted by my boyfriend. He was shoving so much in his face that I couldn't bare it.

"So," I whispered. "When are you gonna tell?"

"What?"

"When are you gonna tell her?" I asked again.

"Oh, probably not until the guys leave."

"Oh." I picked at my food and watched the men shove their faces.

(Seth's POV)

Sue was cleaning up breakfast when I decided to tell her. The rest of the guys, and Leslie, were in the living room, watching the Patriot's game. I knew she was far away to not hear what I was going to tell Sue.

"Hey Mom," I greeted, taking a pan from her and starting to wash it. "How are you?"  
She put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"  
"Oh, nothing," I replied. "I just have something to tell you."  
"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," I defended. "Well, I kind of did, but it's not bad. I- I- well you know how dad imprinted on you?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, I imprinted on someone."

Her face lit up. "Who? This is so great Seth!"  
"Leslie."

"Oh." Her face dropped. "She is a lot of trouble, Seth. I hope you know that."  
"I do," I replied with a sigh. "I love her so much, that I'll do anything for her."  
"I know," she replied. "Well, good luck."

"You're not going to say anything else?"

She shook her head. "You're old enough to deal with this by yourself. If you want to do something, then do it, but realize I'm not paying for anything."

"Thanks Mom!" I hugged her.  
"You're going to have to tell her," she told me.

"I know, but not just yet."

"Soon," she pushed. "She deserves to know how you feel. She was asking about you this morning. She really, really cares about you; I could already tell that you to were going out."

"Well, thanks Mom." I hugged her again. "I'm going back into the living room."

"Alright," she sighed. "Thanks for washing a pan."

I looked behind me and smiled. "Anything for you, mom. Anything for you."


	10. Chapter 8

It was another long day at school. I saw the kid named Kellan that had bothered me the day before, and he cowered at my glare. What a pussy.

I also saw Cameryn and Payton for the first time. They were sitting with a few kids that I didn't know, but I knew Seth, who was sitting with them.

"Hey baby," Seth greeted, taking me by the waist and pulling me down. "How are you doing?"

"Good," I replied with a smile.

"Hey, I heard you can get us some good smokes," one of the boys said.

"Depends on what "good smokes" are," I replied. "Are you talking weed or cigarettes?"  
"Both."

"Leslie," Seth warned.

"I can get you the smokes, but I can't sell weed anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because this ass hole is gonna send me back to juvie if I do," I growled.

"Leslie," Seth repeated.

"Shut up, Seth." I was so upset. I wanted the money; I wanted the feeling that weed gave me; I wanted to help Sue. I got up and walked away.

"Leslie!" Seth called, following after me. "Leslie, come back here!"

"Leave me alone!" I called back.

Suddenly, he was right in front of me, and caught me with ease. I almost screamed; I was so startled.

"Leslie, what's wrong?" Seth asked. When I didn't respond he gave me a little shake.

"Just let me have one blunt," I begged.

"I can't let you do that."  
"Why the fuck not?"

"Because you'll give me no choice but to send you to juvie. Plus, you're addicted, and it's time to break this habit."

"Please…" My eyes welled with tears.

"No."

"I hate you," I spat.

He shook me harder. "Don't you ever say that again!"  
"I do! I fucking hate you!"  
"Good." He let go of me with a little push. "Have fun without me."  
Quickly, I realized what a mistake I made. I wanted to call after him, but I couldn't. Seth was the best thing that ever happened to me, and he just walked away. I was going to make him pay.

Kellan was sitting two tables away from Seth, so immediately I went to him. Kellan seemed surprised to see me, but welcomed me with open arms.

"Wanna hookup?" I whispered in his ear. I could feel Seth glaring at me.

"Are you sure your girlfriend won't get mad?" he whispered back, pulling me on his lap.

Before I could say another word, Cameryn appeared right in front of me. She pulled me off of Kellan and off to the side.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked as she pulled me away.

"I'm making Seth jealous," I growled. "What's it to you?"

"You're making a huge mistake, and as an older woman, I need to tell you that. Kellan is a player, has a bunch of STDs, and won't use condoms. You could get pregnant, or get AIDS or something like that."

"I really don't care. My life already sucks, and if I get pregnant, and then smoke a blunt, Seth'll send me to juvie, and I'll get special treatment because I'm pregnant."

"Leslie, don't be unreasonable. Seth loves you very much."  
"No he doesn't. If he loved me he would let me smoke a blunt."

"Are you kidding me? If he didn't love you he would let you smoke a blunt. He cares about you; drugs are dangerous. You know that, he knows that, and he's trying to break your habit."

"I don't care."

"Fine, go to juvie. I'm done here."

She walked away, and so did I. I walked over to the curb of the parking lot, and then walked all the way back to the house. Sue was at work, so I didn't have to worry about her knowing I ditched. She would probably find out anyways, but I didn't care. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I needed a smoke break. Usually, I smoked all the time, but I couldn't remember the last time I smoked a cigarette. Seth made life so easy that I didn't need to smoke, but when he left, I needed the smoke.

When I was done with my second cigarette, I went upstairs and lay down on my bed. I put my iPod in and listened to Paramore. They were one of my favorite bands, and they always calmed me down.

I decided I needed another cigarette, so I walked outside. Just as I did so, Seth walked up to the house. We shared a glare, and then he walked inside. I smoked cigarettes until Sue came home.

"Leslie, I got a call from school," Sue warned. "We need to have a talk."  
"I know; I skipped. And I really don't give a fuck."

"Leslie! Don't use that language ever around me!"

"I'll use whatever language I want." I puffed my cigarette right in her face. She took the cigarette, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it.

"Leslie, there is no excuse for this behavior. Go to your room. You're grounded."

"Fine." I spat on the ground and ran up to my room. I hated my life here; it was nothing more than a hellhole. I hated the people, the places, and my general life. There was nothing more that I wanted than to go back to juvie in California. It was so much more fun to wear prison orange, sit in a room, and play cards with a bunch of butch girls that could probably beat the shit out of me. Why was my life so terrible? Seth was the only thing I had, and he denied me the one thing I wanted. How could he do that to me? But he couldn't tell me what to do. No one could tell me what to do. I would smoke some weed if I wanted without anybody sending me to juvie. All I had to do was be secretive about it.

(Seth's POV)  
Sue came into my room and sat down on my bed.

"I'm having trouble with Leslie," she whispered. "She skipped school today."  
"I know."

"And you didn't try to stop her?"

"She said she hated me. I wasn't about to make her hate me more by stopping her."  
"Well, you should've. She's not just my responsibility; she's the whole family's responsibility, especially yours, since you imprinted on her."

"She said she hates me."  
"Go and talk to her please."  
"She doesn't want to talk to me." I leaned forward. "God, I can't believe she said she hates me."  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Sue put her hand on mine. "I'm sure she loves you. Why did she say she hates you?"

"Because I wouldn't let her have a blunt."

"Well, you did the right thing. I promise you, it'll pay off in time. Just don't worry about it now and go talk to her."

"Fine, but if she gets mad at me I'm blaming you."  
"Okay, fair enough."

"I love you, Mom."

"Love you too Seth. Now go talk to her."

"Okay Mom. I'll be back."

A few hours later there was a knock at my door. I ignored it, figuring it was Leah or Sue, and continued to listen to music. Then, the door opened; Seth walked in and sat on my bed. I turned on my side and ignored him, turning my music up louder.

But Seth took the headphones out of my iPod, so I threw them to the side.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"We need to talk," he said, putting his hand on my leg. "Seriously."

I removed his hand. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You need to. Leslie, you love me, and God dammit, I love you too."

I stopped. "You-you love me?"

"Yeah, I do, and I know you love me too."

"I-I do," I whispered.

"Then why did you say you hated me?" he asked. "That hurt me Leslie. No one has ever said that to me in my life."

"Because I was angry, and when I'm angry, I say things I don't mean. I'm sorry."

"And then you skipped school," he continued. "You know that's going to get you back in juvie."

"I really don't care anymore."

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"I just don't care about life. And sometimes, I'd rather be locked in juvie than be here."  
"Why don't you like it here?"  
"Because it's not home; it's not the place I want to be. It's not where I made my first friends or had my first smoke or anything like that."

"But you have me," he whispered, taking me in his arms and holding me to his chest. "And I'll never leave you."

I nodded. "Okay."  
"Then you'll stay?"  
"Yes."

"Please be happy. For me?"  
I smiled. "Only for you."

"Good." He kissed me. "Maybe I'll talk to Sue about ungrounding you."

"Thanks."

"I love you, Leslie."

"I love you too, Seth."

He kissed my forehead. "That's my girl."

And with that he went downstairs.


	11. Chapter 9

I had time in my room to think while Seth was downstairs talking to Sue. I spent my time thinking about how my life was so much better in La Push than in juvie. I had better friends, a boyfriend who cared about me, and a family. The girls at the juvie were my family, but it was nice to have a real family: a family with moms and sisters and brothers. They protected me and loved me. Not to mention that they all cared. None of the girls in juvie cared like the people in La Push did.

Sue called me down at least thirty minutes later. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There, Seth and Sue were waiting for me.

"Leslie," Sue started. "I came to a decision. You're still grounded, but you can go out _only_ if you're with Seth."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Sue."

Sue seemed surprised, but she put her arms around me and hugged me close. We hugged for a few minutes, and I felt so safe in her arms. But, eventually, she let go, and held me by the shoulders. She kissed my cheek and then let me go to Seth. I fell into Seth's arms and rested my face in his chiseled chest.

"It looks like somebody's tired," he teased, picking my chin up to look him in the eye.

I nodded innocently. I was never innocent, but with him, I got butterflies in my stomach and I felt like I had an elementary school crush. It was like he made me act like someone I wasn't.

"Then let's take the baby upstairs." He picked me up bridal style, and I cuddled to his chest. "Night Sue."

"Night you two!" she called back.

"Night," I whispered.

Seth carried me upstairs and into my room. He sat down on my bed with me in his arms. He then lay down with me on top of him. I adjusted myself and cuddled to him. He started petting my hair and wrapped a piece of it around his finger.

"Seth?" I whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean it."  
He kissed the top of my head. "I know you didn't mean it baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He flipped me around so I was lying on his stomach. He started kissing me and then spun us around so that he was on top of me, straddling my waist. He started dry humping me, and dropped his lips down to my neck.

"Seth," I moaned. "Seth."  
"Yes baby?" He was smirking against my skin.

I gulped. "You… you want this, right?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Do… do you have a condom?"  
It wasn't like me to ask for a condom, but I didn't want to get pregnant. Pregnancy wasn't something that I wanted, because I knew I couldn't handle a child.

"Yes, I do, in my room." He got off of me. "I'll go get one."

He got off of me and went into his room. I looked up at the ceiling and put my hands on my stomach. We were going to have sex.

He came back with a condom in his hand. He set it down on the post of the bed and climbed back on top of me. He started playing with my breast and the nipple. I moaned and arched my back.

He then started undoing the buttons on my pants and pulled them off with my panties. He stuck his fingers inside of me to get me wet. He started slow, but used his strength to push harder and harder. It was so hard not to scream, because that's all I wanted to do.

I pushed him off me quickly and onto his back. I started unbuttoning his pants, pulled down his boxers, and then took his semi-hard cock in my mouth. He hissed in pleasure, running his hand through my hair. He pushed me down further until I choked, and he let go. I gasped for air, but I wasn't phased. I started climbing on top of him and then shoved him inside of me. We both moaned in unison. He started thrusting his hips up as I pushed down.

"I love you," he breathed huskily, flipping me onto my back.

It had to be an hour later before we stopped. Immediately, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, alone, with the blankets over my bottom half. I yawned and realized that I wasn't wearing any pants. Leah was gone; I didn't even think that she came home the night before. I yawned and got out of bed. I put on some plaid pajama bottoms and walked into the hallway.

Seth's door was closed and I slowly opened it. He was still sleeping, so I closed the door quietly. I climbed onto his bed, straddled his waist, and started kissing his neck. He moaned and grabbed onto my waist. He pulled me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Look at what a lovely present was brought to my bed," he chuckled, and then kissed me roughly.

"Seth," I laughed between kisses. "Seth."  
"Yes my love?"

"I only came to wake you up."  
He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. "Well, my darling, don't come into my room unless you can accept what I get to do to you."  
"And what do you get to do to me?"

"Anything I want."  
"Seth, I'm too tired," I whined.

"No you're not," he laughed, sticking a hand between my legs. I gasped. "I know you're not."  
"I am," I whined.

"No." He rubbed his nose against mine. "You're not."  
"Let's go downstairs," I whispered. "Please."

"Fine." He kissed me and got off of me. He held out his hand. "Let's go."

I took his hand and he helped me off of the bed. We walked downstairs hand in hand. Sue was making chocolate chip waffles. There was a whole bowl of batter and at least twenty waffles. I wondered who she was making for.

"Sam and the boys are coming for breakfast," she explained.

"Oh," I whispered.

Before another word was said, the boys came through the door. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I laughed.

"Paul!" I giggled. "Put me down!"

He dropped me on my feet and I smiled. Jacob came over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's for breakfast, Sue?" Embry asked.

"Chocolate chip waffles," Sue replied. "Are you guys hungry?"

Jared laughed out loud. "Sue, you know we're always hungry."

Sam came over, turned me around, and hugged me. He kissed my forehead, and I smiled.

"Good morning, Leslie," he whispered.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Here's some food," Sue placed a plate on the table. "Go ahead and eat."  
"Thanks Sue." Jared sat down. The rest of the boys sat down and ate. I watched them eat.

Seth sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Are you hungry?"  
I shrugged. "Not really."  
"You should eat something," Sue mused, starting to wash some plates.

"I'm really not hungry," I said. "But thanks for asking."  
"Alright." Seth kissed my head and walked to the table. "More food for us."  
The boys started pigging out. I walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple. I was still sore, but it felt better to stand.

Seth got up after a few minutes and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him softly and put my apple core to the side.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back, kissing him over and over.

"Save that for the bedroom!" Jake teased from the table.

I looked over Seth's shoulder and stuck out my tongue. Jacob snorted and went back to his plate of food.

"What are y'all doing today?" I mused, pushing Seth off of me.

"We're going into to the port," Paul answered. "The girls are coming too. We came over to invite you."  
I nodded. "Sounds good. Lemme go get dressed." I turned to Sue. "Is that okay?"  
Sue nodded.

"Thanks."  
"No problem," she said. "Just behave."  
Without I word, I rushed upstairs, took a quick shower, and got dressed. I ran back downstairs, and all the boys were waiting.

"Finally," Paul teased. "We were supposed to pick up the girls like fifteen minutes ago."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"At my house," Sam answered.

"Poor Emily," I laughed. "Well, let's go."

I grabbed my coat, slung it over my shoulders, and followed the guys outside. Seth wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

There were already four cars outside. Sam offered to take Seth and I in his car. We jumped in and drove over to Sam's house. There were even more cars outside, at least three more.

Seth and I followed Sam inside. The girls were laughing as we walked in. Kim was sitting on top of Taya, and they were both laughing. I smiled as I walked inside. They saw me and greeted me.

Cameryn looked at me, and I walked up to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back. She knew I was apologizing, even if I didn't say it.

"You coming to Port Angeles with us?" Kim asked as Taya pushed her off.

I nodded. "Yep."  
"Well, we're going to see the Avengers," Embry explained. "It's supposed to be hella good."

"I bet," I laughed. "Well, are we going or what?"

Everyone laughed as we got into the cars to go to Port Angeles.


End file.
